


Just Peace & Happiness:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breakfast, Children, Coma, Consensual, Date Night/Date Nights, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Dinners, General, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Licking, M/M, Major Character Injury, Married Couple, Married Life, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Shower Sex, Showers, Sons, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: It took awhile for Danny, & Steve to get to where they are, What happens when something threatens it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Just Peace & Happiness:

*Summary: It took awhile for Danny, & Steve to get to where they are, What happens when something threatens it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It was such a beautiful morning in Honolulu, Hawaii, Things are calm & settled, People are hustling, & bustling to get where they are going. Even one couple were getting ready to start their day too. Even, If they aren’t ready to.

Commander Steve McGarrett was getting in his morning swim, & he was thinking that he was on a lucky streak, It all started, when he met his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams. He never had been this happy before, & he doesn’t want to ruin it or screw it up.

Meanwhile, Danny got up, & showered, He decided to surprise Steve with a nice breakfast. His super seal listened to him on their latest case, Because of that, There were no injuries, & no one got hurt. The Blond was very proud that Steve took him seriously, & respected him.

Steve came in, & he had a big smile on his face, cause he saw what his lover did for him, “This looks fabulous, Danno, Thank you”, They shared a kiss, & the loudmouth detective sent off to shower, “Off with you, Breakfast will be ready, as soon as you come back down”, The Hunky Brunette nodded, & left to do his task.

The Shorter Man knew that he couldn’t survive with out his lover’s kisses, He was in luck, when Steve came back down, Danny looked at him with hungry eyes, & Steve shivered in response to it.

“You look absolutely perfect today, Baby,” Danny told him, as he kissed him, & then led him to the table, where their food is waiting for them. They ate, as they talked out their plans for the day. When they were all done, They cleaned everything up, closed, & locked everything up, & headed into work.

As they were making their way to their HQ, They held hands, It just felt right, as they were making their way through the traffic. The Five-O Commander was feeling very romantic, kissed the hand that he was holding, & said this to him.

“I love you, Danno”, Steve said without hesitation, He knew he felt something special for the blond, It was when he came to Afghanistan, & rescued him from the rebels there. He would always be grateful to him, cause he knew that no matter what, Danny would never leave him.

“I love you too, Steve, I love you too”, Danny murmured softly, & sweetly to his man, & for the rest of the time, The rest of the ride was made in silence. Danny can’t wait to spend the rest of his life with him. He had a smile on his face for the rest of the day, & it wouldn’t leave his face either.


End file.
